A common problem in modern offices is to associate a user device, such as a portable computer or a hand-held appliance, with an item of equipment, such as a printer, that it is desired to use (for example, for the input or output of data). Typically, the problem is not one of connectivity as often there are more than adequate communication means available —for example, the user device may have access to a wired or wireless network to which the equipment is connected. Instead, it is the very fact that the user device has good connectivity solutions that leads to difficulties because multiple items of equipment are contactable from the device and it becomes necessary to be able to identify which of the many contactable items of equipment the user actually wishes to use.
Factors that may affect the user's choice of what item of equipment to select include, the location of the available items, their respective capabilities, and their trustworthiness.
Existing solutions for associating a user device with a particular item of equipment include using a discrete link (such as a direct physical connection between the device and equipment or a directed infra-red or laser link), or the setting into the device of an identifier of the item of equipment to be used (such as name or the IP address of the device). This latter solution encompasses the selection of an item of equipment from a list of items available on a local network where the list is provided by a network-connected resource with which the items of equipment are registered. Other solutions for associating a user device and an item of equipment include using timed signals between the device and equipment and requiring physical intervention at the target item of equipment by the user (for example, the user may be required to press a button of the equipment).
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate the association of a user device and an item of equipment by facilitating the identification of a user-selected item of equipment from the user device.